Miratrix
Miratrix is the servant of Kamdor. She was saved by him from being imprisoned within the jewel and has vowed to help him claim the Jewels of the Corona. She was also once a girlfriend of Dax Lo. She serves as the quartenary antagonist of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Biography Little known about past of Miratrix. It is known that she was once caught on stealing on the other planet and was verdict to punishment but was saved by Kamdor. After this she became his loyal servant and helper. Miratrix was first shown in her human disguise of Mira. Faking a monster attack for Dax to save her from, she managed to become his girlfriend and used this position to gain the Sword of Neptune scrolls, but would reveal their relationship, Dax and his feelings for her meant nothing to her. She slipped up by mentioning the Rangers' quest for the jewels, about which Dax had never told her; as a result, she was tricked into stealing a fake scroll and her plan was thwarted. Miratrix has served Kamdor loyally after he was imprisoned saving her life, and together they search for the Corona jewels. She is a dangerous warrior, facing the Rangers with her hand-to-hand and tanto sword skill. She was attracted to Will when he pretended to defect, and was angered when she discovered it had been an act. She's shown the ability to go undercover - Miratrix disguised herself as an aide from the Mayor of San Angeles' office in order to give them Kamdor's fake medals to immobilize the new Mercury Ranger. She went undercover in Egypt and was able to overhear information the Rangers were given without being noticed. She had a strong partnership with Kamdor and was always at his side, serving him loyally. She seemed very friendly with him, but she was once frustrated by not being let in on his plans and being dispatched against the Rangers while he searched for the fourth jewel. She appeared to have believed she was considered an equal, whereas he actually treated her as a trusted underling. Finally, after an unsuccessful attempt at reclaiming the Octavian Chalice from the rangers, Kamdor told Miratrix he was tired of her failures and stated she was only a minion and he'd been a fool to believe she could be more. In retaliation, an upset Miratrix interrupted the ceremony the Rangers were holding involving the Chalice, attempting to gain its power. She was transformed into a giant owl-like monster thanks to its energy, and in this form had enough power to take down the BattleFleet Megazord until Tyzonn and Ronny managed to break her connection to the Chalice. After being defeated by the Rangers and reverted to human form, Kamdor arrived without warning to exploit the situation. He revealed he had been using her to do just what she had done, and after letting Miratrix have a moment of despair he imprisoned her in the jewel he had originally been sealed in. It was never revealed what Kamdor did with the jewel afterward, meaning that Miratrix may have either been destroyed along with Kamdor or the jewel is hidden with Miratrix safely trapped inside forever. Personality As Miratrix, she is an extremely callous, manipulative, selfish, traitorous, arrogant, and devious mastermind that will do anything in her power to destroy the Power Rangers, despite this, she is still highly loyal to Kamdor. However, when Kamdor betrayed her, she was completely heartbroken, to the point where she sobbed at him to spare her only to be imprisoned indicating that she may have had feelings for him as she felt he was the only family she had. As a monster, Miratrix is a violent creature that will destroy anything in her path, she also doesn't talk while in her monster from, only speaking in grows and roars. Powers And Abilities Miratrix (Normal Form) * Strength: '''Despite her appearance, Miratrix is surprisingly very strong and can easily overpower any Ranger with ease. * '''Durability-Miratrix took a massive slash to the torso from Mig's powered up claws and was knocked down but did not remain that way for long., Even being blasted by Mig's bazooka did not cause either her or Kamdor any serious harm. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to her strength, Miratrix is also a skilled fighter. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Miratrix can jump at incredible heights. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Miratrix can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Teleportation: '''Miratrix can teleport to any location at will. * '''Disguises: '''Miratrix can turn onto anyone to trick her enemies into believing that she is good and is on their side. Arsenal * '''Tanto Sword: '''To aid her in combat, Miratrix can equipped herself with a sword. ** '''Shock Wave: '''Miratrix can slam her Tanto Sword to the ground and conker a white shock wave, this attack can cover a huge area, making this one of her strongest abilities. ** '''Ground Implosion: '''Also by slamming her sword into the ground, she can cause the Earth to crack as well as summon a bunch of falling rocks. Monster Form * '''Strength: '''By gaining the powers from the Chalice, Miratrix is now more powerful. * '''Durability: '''Also by gaining powers from the Chalice, Miratrix now has thick skin that is strong enough to withstand the laser blast of the Battlefleet Megazord and not even get scratched. * '''Flight: '''Miratrix can fly in high speeds thanks to her wings. ** '''Flying Dash: '''Miratrix can glow light blue and dash straght towards the enemy. * '''Wind Conjuring: '''Miratrix can flap her large wings to blow strong gust of wind, it is powerful enough to blow over the Battlefleet Megazord. ** '''Reflection: '''Also by conquering strong winds, Miratrix can blow away projectile-types attack back at her enemies, they are shown powerful enough to blow away the Battlefleet Megazord's energy lasers. * '''Head Butt: '''Miratrix can preform a headbutt. * '''Storm Cataclysmic: '''Miratrix can create a thunderstorm. * '''Fire Breath: '''Miratrix can spew out strong orange colored flames from her beck. * '''Chest Lighting Beam: '''Miratrix can fire red colored lighting beams from her chest. Arsenal * '''Beck: '''Miratrix can use her bird beck to peck at her enemies. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Miratrix is portrayed by Ria Vandervis. Notes *Miratrix is the first villain in ''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive ''to be a female antagonist. *Miratrix is the fourth villain to have two or more forms that, unlike previous villains with two or more forms only get reverted back to her normal form after being defeated, the first being Astronema, and the second and third are both Toxica and Jindrax. *Miratrix mentioning that emotions are a weakness to Dax is quite ironic as she let her own emotions get the best of her leading to her defeat and imprisonment. *Miratrix is the only female villain in ''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive ''that does not get destroyed by the Rangers, but rather then get trapped in the Jewel of Darkness by Kamdor. See Also - Monster Form de:Miratrix fr:Miratrix Category: Operation Overdrive Category:PR Villains Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Kamdor's Forces Category:PR Generals Category:Masterminds